iefandomcom-20200214-history
The Underwood Incident
'The Underwood Incident '''was a series of events in early 2014 which resulted in the creation (and subsequent destruction) of the United Nations of Tesla and Crucania losing its delegacy very early into its run as Delegate. It is the most Meta event to happen within as of yet in the DKI, and as such this article will be full of 4th walls which have been Nurnt. The Start of the Edrapuria and Tone Abbet War In a regional meeting of the DKI, one which would prepare the region for an upcoming battle, it was decided that nuclear missiles should be launched at Arvenarius. The other nations present procceded to hit Arvenarius with everything they had, with over 100 bombs hitting Arvenarius. Arvenarius was annoyed by this outcome, and subsequently left the DKI to form the United Nations of Tesla. United Nations of Tesla The United Nations of Tesla was inhabited by a small amount of nations, including Arvenarius itself, Phlegathon and some Jehovah's Witnesses. The group were planning to stay in this small region for a short amount of time, before reconnecting with the DKI in order to make peace. During this time, the leaders of Arvenarius and Crucania were in dispute, but they soon settled their differences. Hidden Plans It was during this time that Crucania became Delegate of the DKI, and one of his first actions was to appoint Sussia as in charge of security. Crucania gave Sussia an assignment; to infilrate the UNT in order to find out the password. His intentions were not made clear at this time. There is speculation on what exactly Crucania wanted with the UNT password. Some people speculate that we wanted to plan an invasion of this region, while there are rumours that Crucania wanted to secretly lace a duplicate region in the UNT so he could talk with his friends. No matter what his intentions are, he still decided to do so in a secretive manner. Robert Underwood Sussia decided to infiltrate the UNT by disguising itself as a new nation looking for access to a themed region. It created a region known as Robert Underwood (named after a friend of the now deceased Nikola Tesla) and sent a telegram to Arvenarius asking for permission to enter the region. Arvenarius did not catch on to the ruse, and proceeded to write a lengthy letter back, explaining the situation with the DKI, and requesting the non-existing Underwood to think about it before asking again. Sussia had not been able to get access to the region, but was ready to try again. However, at roughly 2330 Hours, Mister Ray saw that Arvenarius' leader, Cain, was online playing video games. A Betrayal Gene Ray spoke to Cain via the service Steam, explaining the identity of Robert Underwood. Cain was outraged by this, but quickly forgave Ray, whom he saw as only following orders. He began to organise an uprising against Crucania, with the help of Sussia, Edrapuria, Marrow Wind and Conwy-shire, in order to force Crucania out of power. The next day, Arvenarius confronted Crucania about the incident. Crucania realised that Sussia had betrayed him, and removed him from the board, stating that this was "permanent". Meanwhile, WA members began unendorsing Crucania, and endorsing Marrow Wind. After the voting time ended, Marrow Wind became the new Delegate, much to everybody's entertainment. Aftermath Crucania and Arvenarius eventually made peace after the event, but Crucania was still refusing to ally with Sussia again. However, Arvenarius was able to make the two nations apologise and make peace again. In the words of Phlegathon: "''Please remember that this is a game. Keep your real life fights outside of the game, and the in-game fights just like that." Category:History Category:Content